You Never Know
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: I heard a sound, a branch breaking. When I didn't see anything I continued looking at my natural mirror and thought. Why do we not have as much freedom as we should have?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note: **I want to thank Valle for the spell correction and for her helpfulness. I hope you all like the story!

* * *

><p>I regarded my reflection in the calm water of the lake. My hair was still wet from bathing and I was now trying to untangle the mess.<p>

I hummed quietly to a song that had been stuck in my head. The song my mother sang for me at late nights when I was scared of going to sleep. It wasn't a happy song, but still it calmed me down enough to fall into a peaceful slumber.

My ears caught the noise of a branch breaking on the other side of the bank. My head snapped in that direction, searching for the source.

Was it an animal? Or a person?

When I didn't see anything suspicious I turned back to my natural mirror. I studied my face; the ordinary face with brown locks that were still tangled and the dull brown eyes that stared back at me. I sighed softly and continued to try combing my hair. I soon gave up, as there was no use in trying anymore.

_I wonder if a reflection show you who you are?_

I gazed at the water again and pictured a good person looking at her reflection and seeing a halo around her head and a bad person looking at her reflection and seeing two devil horns peeking out of her forehead.

I giggled at the picture.

_I wonder _how_ a reflection would show you who you are?_

Maybe with colors? I wonder what my color would be.

Probably brown, I thought as I looked at my reflection again. My eyes and hair are brown and brown is boring. Just like me.

I sighed. Maybe I should stop thinking about this before I get depressed.

I laid down and looked up at the blue sky with its cotton clouds. I smiled as I looked at them. It was like another world, somewhere I would happily live.

I giggled as I pictured myself jumping on the clouds.

But how would I come up?

If I could only fly then I would fly up to the clouds and live there.

I giggled to myself again. How childish I was. There was no way for me to live on the clouds. There was no way for anybody to be able to live on the clouds.

A small breeze blew my hair around. I imagined it was dancing. Dancing to the music the trees made.

My ears perceived a noise that shouldn't be there. A bush rustled its leaves in a quite unnatural way.

I sat up quickly and looked at the bush suspiciously.

"Is someone there?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

The silence laid thick around me. The water had quieted, the trees had stopped bustling. The wind had stopped too, as if holding its breath in anticipation. It wanted to know too.

Slowly someone rose from behind the bush. It was a man with copper hair and green eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and I couldn't help but think he was attractive.

"I'm sorry if I scared you", he said. "I just didn't want to disturb you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think it necessary to hide in the bushes?"

He blushed lightly and tried to say an explanation but all that left his mouth was incoherent stutters.

I laughed at this awkward situation. It was quite funny.

I decided to be nice and end his misery.

"Forget it", I said and sat down again.

I couldn't see as many clouds as before but it was okay. Now the sun seemed to shine brighter as it bathed us in sunshine and warmth.

"Do you come here often?" the man said curiously.

"As often as I can."

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan, yours?"

"Edward Masen."

I nodded absentmindedly as I thought of the nature dancing.

I felt him lay down beside me. I turned to him and saw him gazing at the sky.

"The clouds are pretty things, aren't they?" I said to him.

He smiled. "Yes, they look very soft."

"Sometimes I wish I live there."

"You do?"

"Yes, it looks beautiful and comfortable and you wouldn't be disturbed by neighbors."

"That's true", Edward chuckled.

"And you would have a nice view!"

Edward laughed out loud. "That's also true!"

When he calmed down we just gazed at the sky for awhile. It was very nice, the silence but with company. You don't get that so often anymore.

"Why do you go here?"

"It's peaceful. No one to disturb you, no one to tell you what to do and no one to tell you what to think. This is my haven, where I can be what I want to be."

He smiled but didn't say anything. I understood that he agreed to what I said.

"It's freedom."

I nodded in agreement. "It is."

We laid there comfortable in our silence. The trees and flowers where dancing in the sunshine again. The wind playfully blew around us as we watched the clouds.

_If you could see a person's personality in a reflection what would I then see in Edward's?_

I frowned. I couldn't figure that out, I didn't know him enough. I asked him.

He looked at me in surprise and then he frowned. "I don't know actually, that was a tricky question."

I tapped a finger to my chin as I thought.

"I would probably see a book, my mom and the colour brown."

"Why?"

"The book shows that I'm absent minded and like to read and don't do well in social interaction. My mom is my best friend and I couldn't be able to do everything that I can now if it wasn't for her. How she has treated me and what she has done is the reason to what I am today. The colour brown show that I'm just really boring."

"Probably the sky too, it would show your dreams, interesting opinions and freedom."

I turned to him and smiled softly. "Thank you. So… what are you doing here today?"

"I just went for a walk and saw you here."

I nodded and searched the sky.

"Look! A bird!" I yelled and pointed at the large bird that was flying high above.

"It's an eagle", Edward corrected.

"I wish I was a bird", I said dreamily as I watched it fly away.

Edward gave me a quizzical look trying to make me elaborate.

"It's free… and it could live on the clouds!"

He laughed lightly but soon got serious. "Yes, what would a man give to be free?"

"His life."

He turned to me and nodded seriously. "Yes."

"It's everything anyone would want, freedom."

"The most important thing", Edward mumbled.

"But still we don't have much."

"It will probably be better in the future."

"I'm not so sure about that."

We laid back on the ground and watched the sky darkened. We lay there a long time. Neither one of us wanted to go home.

"Maybe we should go", Edward said gently and stood up.

"I don't want to", I sighed. "This may be my last chance of freedom."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one knows when death hits you, Edward."

He stood in silence just looking down at her.

"It's time, Bella."

"Fine", I sighed and rose.

We walked out of the forest together and down a couple of streets. I think I was leading the way. I walked towards my house and Edward was probably following to ensure that I came home safely like a proper gentleman.

Soon I stood on my porch and said goodbye to him.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I hope so", I smiled.

I turned around to open the door but hesitated. I then turned back to Edward and held up my pinky finger.

"Promise?"

"Promise what?" he asked surprised.

"That we'll see each other tomorrow."

Edward held up his pinky finger and grabbed mine with it.

"This is so childish!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone is childish."

"Maybe", he muttered.

"Bye", I said and turned around and this time I did walk inside.

The next day I waited for Edward at the meadow but he didn't show up. So the day after that I went and tried to find him in the city. At last I found his house (don't ask me how) and was about to knock when the neighbor noticed me.

"If you're looking for the Masens they are not there."

"Where are they?"

"Have you not heard? They died at the hospital last night. The Spanish influenza got them."

I choked. Died? He's dead?

_You never know when death hits you, Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p> <strong>Thank you all for reading my story!<strong>

**/ J**


End file.
